Patience
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When a sword fighting lesson with Pyro goes horribly wrong, Ember must truly learn patience as he awaits his fathers recovery.
1. The movie

**This is going to be a cute little story, I think. I realize I should work on a story for the Winchester brothers and Flash, but I thought something lighter was in order.**

 **I will put my all into it. Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Wulfric turned to the demons on the couch, Yuki on the left, Pyro on the right, and Ember in the middle. The young hellfire was all ecstatic and watching the movie, wearing a smile that put the sun to shame. And Wulfric would admit... it brought a smile onto his own face. Seeing that gleeful, innocent child smile. Ember was just so pure hearted and sweet.

Currently, he and the demonic Winchester's were in their living room, watching a movie Ember had picked out. It was a simple one about sword fighting, with a slightly tricky plot it seemed. From what Wulfric got, the protagonist was trying to find his father and fighting a ton of shadow ninja to get there. The plot line was really tricky, but oh well. It was still an... interesting watch really.

Wulfric would admit, he was also only watching with them on their "family movie night" because he really had nothing better to do today. And they HAD offered to let him watch with them. With free popcorn, soda sugary junk food. So hey. Movie with a free, almost full meal. Good deal really.

Focusing back to the screen, he found the janitor, the one in the background of almost EVERY SCENE, was talking with the protagonist, now pulling a sword out of his brooms handle.

" So wait! "

Ember said in a childlike voice, Wulfric looking up at him to find him looking genuinely surprised.

" The JANITOR was the leader to the shadow ninja? The head ninja: The Shadow Fist?! "

" It was sooooo OBVIOUS! "

Pyro cried out, throwing his hands in the air in aggravation.

" He's been in the background of EVERY fight scene! He's even on the cover of the case, mopping up in the background! "

The hellfire held up the DVD case, proving his point: the janitor was, indeed, in the background mopping up. Wulfric would admit, Pyro WAS kind of right here. It WAS kind of obvious.

Ember soon shushed Pyro, focusing back on the screen, smiling a bit cat-like as he watched on, Pyro huffing and sliding in his seat, crossing his arms. Wulfric would admit, watching Pyro, king of hell and destruction pout, was rather hilarious. Especially considering he didn't pout often.

Refocusing on the movie, the werewolf found the protagonist force together two swords, soon shouting "boomerang blade" throwing the duel swords like a boomerang. Once again Pyro huffed out.

" Oh come on! This is NOTHING like REAL sword fighting! "

" What do YOU know about sword fighting Pyro? "

Wulfric asked casually, finding the other smirking brightly to the question.

" Only everything. Back in the old days, a bit before I was sealed away, I used to be QUITE the sword fighter. Best around really. No one, not even Flash could stop me. I taught myself, training in solitude, and since then no one has been able to beat me. "

" Really daddy~? "

Ember asked cutely, turning to the older. Pyro smirked and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and saying coolly.

" Really kiddo. If you ever want to see REAL sword fighting just let me know. "

The hellfire could feel a hand fall down on his knee, causing Pyro to open his eyes and turn to his son, finding the younger's eyes all glittering and awe filled. Pyro blinked, mouth hanging open a bit. Mildly surprised.

" Right now? "

* * *

 **A bit of a short first chapter, but! A good one. Hope you all liked it. :p**


	2. Sword lesson gone wrong

**Trying to stay on top of everything for this story. My hours are all funky... ^_^**

* * *

Pyro smirked a bit at his "audience". Meaning his wife, son, and Wulfric. He would admit, that showing off his sword fighting technics would be fun with them watching him. He was going to impress them with his raw skills. He wouldn't lie when he said he really was good with a sword. Quick, efficient and near unstoppable. He wasn't boasting, it had been a proven fact.

The hellfire turned from them, placing his middle and index fingers onto the palm of his other hand, closing his eyes and glowing a neon blue shade, focusing his magic and causing some hellfiery magic to take a form a few feet in front of him. The form... of a see through, holographic version of himself.

" Ooooh... "

Ember cooed, his eyes absolutely glittering.

" Hollow dad... "

" A hologram Pyro? "

Wulfric asked simply, raising an eyebrow. Pyro snickered, now using his magic to summon two swords. One thin with a deep blue waving pattern on the blade and a silver handle, and another thick, sharp and with a black demonic trim on the blade with a gold handle. He started by handing the thicker one to the hologram.

" Now. I want you to watch Ember. "

Pyro said coolly, smirking once more.

" Sword fighting isn't anything like what you saw in that movie. It's serious, and yet elegant. "

The hellfire cleared his throat, turning to his hologram.

" Let this be, the perfect match. "

The hologram soon flickered upon command, it's eyes turning red and settling in a glare, taking a battle stance. Actually speaking.

 _" You've already made the mistake by challenging me! "_

" We shall let our swords do the talking. "

Pyro took his own stance, glaring the hologram down. The pair stood still in silence for a bit, neither moving. Neither breaking their stare on the other. Time even seemed to be standing still, until finally... the hologram charged, Pyro reacting quickly and blocking the others sword, actually creating a burst of wind.

The two soon began to hit their swords, both trying to land a hit, only to be blocked by the other. The hologram soon raised their sword high and tried to slice it down, Pyro reacting by blocking it and bending a bit close to the ground.

 _" Defensive stance rank S. Zero openings detected. "_

" Yay! Go dad! "

Ember cheered, his fiery hair crackling in fire and excitement.

" Take 'em down! "

" Go HOLO Pyro! "

Wulfric called out, trying to make a slight joke. And to also annoy the fiery hothead. Pyro glared at Wulfric for this, obviously not amused, not noticing the hologram until it knocked his sword clear out of his hands. Pyro snapped back to reality, finding his blade now lying behind the hologram. Eyes settling in a determined glare, he surprised everyone when he ran towards it.

The hologram held his sword out, Pyro once again amazing the others by sliding beneath the blade and grabbing his own, pouncing back onto his feet. The pair began to clash again, until the hologram jumped up towards him, spinning and trying to strike. Pyro narrowed his eyes, ducking from the blade and slamming his own into the holograms chest.

The holo Pyro fell to the ground, rolling before lying on it's back, fizzling out a bit before speaking again.

 _" Match over. Challenger wins. "_

Pyro smirked and stood straight, spinning his sword and slamming the blade into the ground coolly. Ember pounced up, cheering and clapping for the other, soon rushing over to him and hopping in place.

" Dad that was awesome! Wowie~! "

Yuki giggled to her child's adorable reaction here, soon heading over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, leaning up and giving him a loving kiss.

" That was incredible sweetie~ "

" Yeah, that... WAS kind of awesome. "

Wulfric mumbled, noticing the hellfires tail starting to wag a bit. Finding it a bit funny really, how much Pyro seemed to be liking all this attention.

" Oh! Dad, hey dad! "

Ember chirped, beginning to bounce again.

" Can you please teach me to sword fight? Please? Pretty please? "

Pyro began to chuckle, crossing his arms, softly answering.

" Of course kiddo. *ahem* "

The hellfire returned his attention to the hologram, saying strongly.

" Commence training mode. "

Soon the hologram got to it's feet, becoming staticy once more and holding it's sword simply in the air.

 _" Training mode commenced. "_

" I want you all to stand back. "

Pyro made a slight shoving motion with his hands, having the others go back. Once they were a sufficient distance away, he and the hologram began to clash swords, each only moving a few steps. The hologram saying every movement it made.

Wulfric turned to Ember, finding the other watching on very eagerly. It was actually a slightly cute sight to see.

" Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Ember? "

Pyro asked gently, Wulfric noticing a good deal of eagerness leaving Embers expression.

" See where I keep my center of gravity. "

Ember sighed, bending over a bit and letting his arms drop, looking much less interested now.

" Awww, come on dad. Can I see something cool? "

" De-Ember, I need to show you the basics before showing you something cool. "

Pyro said gently, Wulfric finding Ember looking down now. Smirking, wanting to not only see the kiddo smile, but wanting to annoy Pyro a good deal too. Snickering, walking closer to him, he said softly.

" Aw, come on Pyro. Show the kid something cool. Like... the boomerang blade. "

Pyro growled, saying coldly.

" Wulfric, you KNOW that's not a real move! "

Wulfric could easily he was bothering the hellfire, deciding to push a little more.

" Boomerang BLADE! Boomerang BLADE! "

As he chanted this, Pyro growling and turning to Wulfric, still trying to block off the hologram.

" Wulfric! Sword fighting isn't about fancy, dumb make believe moves! It's about waiting for the perfect moment to stri-IIIKE! "

Wulfric pulled back in utter shock, AMAZED when he found that Pyro... had JUST been STABBED STRAIGHT through the heart with the holograms sword! Pyro's irises were dilated, arms now shaking in pain, soon dropping his sword. A bit of blood dribbling down his chin.

 _" Challenger loses. Level one failed. "_

" Daddy...? "

The werewolf turned to his side, finding Ember now beside him, tearing up horribly and shaking. Pyro looked down at the sword sticking through his chest, hair horribly frizzled and eyes wide, soon chuckling HORRIBLY hysterically.

" Oh-hoho-whoopsie daisies! E-Ember, it's ok! I-I'm gonna be just f- "

Pyro's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, soon puffing out into fire, a small bit of ember remaining. Wulfric pulled back, wondering to himself, if Pyro had just... just...

" Nooooo! "

Ember cried out, rushing over to the remaining flame, holding it in his hands, tears absolutely filling his eyes.

" Dad?! Dad! "

Wulfric bit his lip, feeling really, REALLY bad now. Knowing he'd just... killed Pyro. Crushed Ember, and Yuki... was most likely gonna kill him.

Speaking of Yuki, the woman was rushing over to Ember, cuddling him close, shushing him gently.

" Ember, it's ok baby. Pyro's going to be just fine. "

As Ember calmed down, Wulfric felt HORRIBLY confused.

" What? "

Yuki chuckled to the wolf, answering calmly.

" Sometimes, when Pyro's body is badly hurt, or usually when his heart gets pierced, he will fade into a flame so he can recover. Believe me you two, Pyro will be back within time."

Wulfric... felt a little silly now for thinking Pyro had died. He should've known Pyro wouldn't have been that easy to kill. Not to mention the dude had survived enchanted knives from that Fatch kid.

Ember smiled and chuckled cutely, drying his eyes with the swipe of his hand.

" S-so. How long will he be momma? 5 minutes? "

Yuki pulled back to this, eyes wide before looking off to the side.

" 10 minutes maybe? "

* * *

 **Heheh. Hope this was an alright chappie. ;3**


	3. Still not back

**Hope you all enjoy. I'm having fun with the story.**

* * *

" Two weeks?! "

Ember cried out, letting his head drop onto the coffee table before mentally putting more sticks into his dad's fire, watching it crackle out. The demon whimpered and soon crossed his arms over the table, pouting horribly as he watched his fathers flame burn steadily and calmly.

" Come on daddy, how long you gonna make me wait? "

Ember didn't like Pyro being away. He felt bored and lonely. Sure Wulfric were around, and he knew they were trying to keep him happy, but still. He missed Pyro horribly. He and him did a lot together...

" Hey sweetie~! "

The boy jumped a little, turning around and finding Yuki and Wulfric walking up to him, both carrying some groceries. Ember soon turned back to the fire burning above the table, mumbling a hi. Wulfric blinked to this and set the bags he had down on the witches counter, walking over to Ember and staring at the flame.

" Wow. He's STILL not back yet? Geez, he's really taking his time. What is he doing there? "

" He WAS stabbed in the heart with an angelic sword Wulfric. "

Yuki called from the kitchen.

" It'll take a bit for him to recover from something like that. "

" Uuuahhh! "

Ember cried, hair crackling and barely missing Wulfric.

" Daddy, please come back. "

" Kid, you're just gonna have'ta be patient. "

Wulfric said simply, patting his back and soon standing up straight, going to the kitchen to help Yuki put everything away.

Ember sighed and crossed his arms on the table again, watching the flame crackle a bit brighter. He hated waiting so long for his dad to come back. Like Wulfric, he didn't know why it was taking so long for him to come back. He knew his father was powerful and could heal quickly. So he wasn't understanding why it was taking so long now. Pyro was normally fast with everything...

The boy gently poked a claw through the flame, smiling as it cackled and flared around him. He really did miss Pyro. He was bored and lonely... he wanted to play with someone. Play with his daddy again...

An idea soon came to mind, Ember now sitting up straight and grinning, clapping his hands in glee.

" Oooh! Ooooh! I got it~! "

The boy pounced up and rushed over to the corner of the room, finding the tall. Statue like thing standing there with it's sheet still draped over it. In a swift movement he ripped it away, reviling the hologram Pyro the real Pyro had created before the "poof".

 _" Do you wish to engage in combat? "_

" Oh goodie goodie~! "

Ember cheered, clapping his hands and hopping on the spot.

" You look just like him! Maybe I can get you to act like him as well~! Oooooh, I'm so excited! I just KNOW we'll have a blast~! "

" Ember! "

Yuki called out, causing the boy to turn and meet his mothers and Wulfrics gaze. Wulfric looked shocked, while Yuki just looked unamused and disappointed. Arms crossed and glaring a bit.

" Cover that hologram back up! It's going to cause trouble! "

" But momma! It looks just like dad! M-maybe I can get it to act like him too! "

" Love, I know you miss your father. I miss him too! But don't say I didn't warm you about that hologram. "

Slowly, Yuki left the room, Ember turning back to the hologram, giggling a bit cutely. He was sure his mother didn't know what she was talking about. The holo Pyro didn't seem so bad. It seemed normal. Sure a blue color while his dad had many colors, but it was still shaped like him! It was better than nothing!

" ... Yuki's right you know. "

Wulfric said calmly, Ember turning to face him.

" You need to be patient kid. Pyro will be back soon. "

Ember smiled, the pair not moving nor speaking a word. Both just mentally agreeing Wulfric was right. Ember would still play with the hologram, but knew Wulfric had a fair point. He needed to be patient. He just didn't want to be. He wanted his dad back, and the hologram seemed like the best think until then.

" ... And cover that thing back up! It's creepy. "

Wulfric snapped with a shudder, soon walking away and leaving the boy laughing.

* * *

 **A bit short, but oh well. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I fell asleep while working** on it.


	4. Hopeless and a tale for Wulfric

**Trying to catch up again. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

Ember smiled and he brought the hologram out to a charred forest. Somewhere Pyro liked being due to the raw fire damage. His favorite part of the charred forest being the dead trees with bits of dead flaming leaves still attached to the branches. Ember hoped the raw destruction might make the hologram think like Pyro.

" What do you think mister hologram? "

The boy said cutely, his tail wagging behind him.

" Daddy loves burned forests. The raw destruction and the lingering fire. Taking me and momma here for catch or a picnic. It's nice and fun~! Ooh! Look at this tree! "

Ember rushed over to the largest burnt tree, placing his hand on it and turning his head to the hologram.

" He particularly liked the large ones! What do you think mister hologram?! Pretty cool, right?! "

The holograms eyes soon settled into a glare and glowed red, soon holding it's sword up high and speaking in it's robotic tone.

 _" New challenger detected! "_

In a swift movement, the holographic Pyro sliced his sword straight through the tree, sending it to the ground. Ember pulled back, amazed that the hologram did that, and that it was sliced through so easily. That must've been a really strong sword if it could do that. But still, Pyro would've never done that. He would've watched the charred tree as if it were a beautiful Sakura tree.

Ember swallowed and grinned, taking a few steps back.

" Th-that was... "

He mumbled, wringing his hands together.

" Interesting, but ah... not what Pyro would do. Ever. "

 _" Perry! "_

The hologram shouted, lifting it's sword up a moment before lowering it. Ember frowned and looked down at his feet, twirling his feet a little in the ground. This may be a bit tricker than he thought.

* * *

" How about some archery?! "

Ember cheered, holding up his bow in one hand and his arrows in his other.

" Daddy loves archery! He's super good at it too! "

The boy soon turned to the target and pulled his bow string back, shooting the arrow and getting a bullseye. He soon jumped up and summer saluted on the ground, springing on one knee and launching his arrow quickly, getting yet another bullseye. Finally he stood up straight and shot an arrow up at the target in the tree, getting a third bullseye. The hellfire child soon stood normal, smiling brightly and turning to the hologram.

" Here! Give it a try~! "

As he tried to hand the hologram his bow, the holograms eyes glowed red again, sword raised high, shouting.

 _" Challenger detected! "_

Ember shrieked and threw his bow up, watching the hologram slice right through it.

 _" Challenger defeated! "_

" M-m-m... my bow... "

The boy whimpered, kneeling down in front of the broken pieces of his bow. The bow Pyro had given him. The bow he'd taken great care of since he'd gotten it. Tearing up greatly, he glared red and blue up at the hologram, fisting his hands tight and shouting.

" Uuuaaah! You're HOPELESS! "

Feeling crushed, he gathered up his bow and ran away from the hologram. Not wanting to be near it.

* * *

" So how are you holding up Yuki? "

Wulfric asked simply, turning to the woman as she was flying around the potion room, restocking it's contents. He knew how tough all this was on Ember. The kid missed his dad so much he was talking to a hologram of Pyro. But Yuki seemed much calmer about his, and he wondered if she really was calm, or hiding a storm inside her.

The woman didn't even turn to him, yet responded simply.

" Fine. This is nothing compared to the LAST TIME he got proofed. "

" Last time? "

Wulfric pondered, wondering when this "last time" was. To his amazement, Yuki sighed softly to this, ceasing her movement and turning to him, eyes reflecting her sadness. Soon... telling him of the event in time.

* * *

 _Pyro looked up at his brother, his bright blue irises returning._

 _" ... Fine. "_

 _He said softly._

 _" Do it. Kill your brother... "_

 _Flash frowned sadly, his hand shaking in mid air. Slowly his hand clenched into a fist, lowering a bit._

 _" I... "_

 _Those eyes... those eyes that were his big brothers... the eyes he'd grown to adore and admire... he couldn't do it..._

 _" I can't do it... "_

 _Pyro smiled brightly, before suddenly cackling and slowly getting to his feet._

 _" Well that's good... because I sure can! "_

 _The demon tried to ram his hand into Flash's neck, only to be blocked. Moving quickly, the angel rammed his hand into Pyro's chest, causing the demon's eyes to dilate._

 _" Hngh-! "_

 _Slowly, Pyro looked down at the hand before looking at his brother in shock. The angels eyes were clenched shut, and his face was contorted in sadness. His hand suddenly moved up further, and Pyro could feel it clutching his heart. His irises now rolled up into the back of his head, before his entire body faded away into flames. The flames soon shrank into a tiny blue flame, and Flash reacted quickly by locking the flame in a clear jar._

 _Slowly his eyes opened, fresh tears slipping from them, simply eyeing the flame. With a heavy heart, he placed a golden hand over the lid, placing a magic seal over the jar._

 _Finally the angel broke down, crying heavily and holding the jar close to his heart. He could mentally feel dark presences leaving, meaning the hellfires. He knew he needed to pull it together and heal the town, but he just didn't have the emotional strength to do so right now. His heart just couldn't take this much loss anymore... first his wife, and now his big brother... and worse, his big brother was sealed away by his own hands..._

* * *

" It's like, I get it. "

Yuki finished, lowering herself to the ground and hanging her head low.

" Flash had no choice. But because of it, I couldn't see him for THOUSANDS of years. I always felt lonely, I... can only imagine how horrible it was for him. Being completely cut off from the world. All alone... "

Shaking her head, she soon looked up at the wolf, smiling gently.

" But. That's not the case now. Now, I don't feel sad because he proofed. This time, I know he'll come back. And he'll come back in much better shape. And I'll be right here waiting for him. "

Wulfric felt... amazed by this. Knowing how... horrible it must've been for both Pyro and Yuki. Pyro being sealed away in a jar for THOUSANDS of years. Alone in complete solitude. And Yuki, away from him. Unable to help. Never knowing if he'd come back. Yuki was... incredible, to have waited so long for him truly.

The woman soon shook her head and flew back up, working again on the shelves. And Wulfric merely watched on, still in a daze.

* * *

 **Hope this was an ok chappie.**


	5. The hologram and the return

**I'm sorry this chapter took a few days. The first day I couldn't help it, and yesterday I forgot. Heheh...**

 **Final chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ember sniffled, chomping down on his popcorn, watching the tv and watching the movie he'd watched with his dad before he got poofed. The "boomerang blade" no longer held any sort of appeal to the boy. Not after Wulfrics chanting on it had gotten his dad poofed...

Ember was seriously wishing he'd listened to his mother when it came to that hologram Pyro. That hologram had pretty much wrecked his day, and he was wishing he'd never uncovered it. It was just... mean! Slicing a tree his father never would've, destroying his bow, it... that darn hologram was a monster! And it wasn't even a real person!

The boy could feel his fiery hair stop burning, meaning he... he must've begun crying. The boy sniffled a bit, drying his eyes and turning his attention back to the tv. He needed to quit thinking about that dumb ol' hologram. It wasn't helping his mood at all. As he found the hero about to end the janitor, he began to remember his fathers words. Before he got poofed...

 _" Sword fighting isn't about fancy, dumb make believe moves! It's about waiting for the perfect moment "_

Suddenly something SLICED into the tv, causing it to sparkle and crackle and shatter completely!

 _" Parry! "_

Ember looked up, terrified to find the hologram there! Having just stabbed the tv with it's sword!

" Aaahhh! "

The boy growled out, pulling down on his ears and his fire relighting.

" Why do you keep destroying the things I love?! Dad would NEVER do these things! All you wanna do is... FIGHT ME! "

Suddenly the hologram glared red, holding the sword high.

 _" Prepare for battle! "_

" ACK! "

Ember ducked, barely missing the swing of the holograms sword. Panicking when he found the hologram actually CHARGING AFTER HIM! Ember shrieked, running as fast as he could, the hologram close behind. The boy didn't know how to shake it off either. Pyro was so fast, his hologram no different! He couldn't shake it off!

The demon hopped onto the table, turning to the hologram and jumping up again to avoid a swing of the holograms blade. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed the fruit bowl from the table and smacked the hologram upside the head with it. The hologram flickered, speaking again.

 _" Level one, defeated. "_

Ember smiled, panting a bit. So glad this was over. It was hard to fight that thing. The hologram soon began to flicker again, eyes turning red and hair setting in a see through blue flare.

 _" Now initiating: advanced mode! "_

Ember let out a loud scream, barely dodging yet another swipe. But this time, the hologram was swinging with a barrage of swipes! So Ember could barely dodge them! The boy soon let his wings take flight, panicking all the more as the holo Pyro began to fly as well! The boy couldn't manage to dodge them all, occasionally feeling the sword slash his back or torso, or his wings. And it was truly beginning to hurt too.

He couldn't keep this up. This had to stop.

The young demon glared red and blue, zipping down to the ground and grabbed the mop on the side of the fridge. Holding it up, he began to deflect the others swipes, trying not to take another hit. However, the others sword soon destroyed the handle to the mop. Ember yelped a bit and soon sat on the ground, cowering a bit.

Looking up, he found the hologram holding the sword up high, Embers eyes widening. Words echoing.

" It's about waiting for the perfect moment to STRIKE! "

Ember yelled, slamming the rest of the mop into the hologram. The hologram flickered and soon stood normal.

 _" Advanced mode defeated. Challenger wins. Would you like to duel again? "_

The boy gasped, starting to frantically swipe the mop around the hologram, forcing it to disappear in a small burst of sparkles.

" Noooooo! "

Ember panted as he finished, ears twitching to hearing someone entering the kitchen. Or more so, two people. Looking up, he found both Wulfric and Yuki coming over to him, both looking greatly confused.

" Geez kid, what's with all the yellin'? "

Wulfric asked softly, Ember chuckling and leaning on the mop, flicking his bangs and trying to look cool.

" Oh, just, cleaning a mess while actin' like a ninja. Heheh~ "

Looking down, the hellfire saw a small spark of the hologram returning, the boy yelping and SLAMMING the mop down on it.

" DIE HOLO MONSTER! "

Ears perking to the chuckles, the hellfire turned and grinned to his mom and Wulfric, dropping the mop and walking up to them.

" You know guys, I think I finally get it. Sometimes I won't always get what I want when I want it. Sometimes I just have to be patient, and wait for things to happen. "

" Very good Ember. "

Yuki said, bowing her head lightly. Wulfric smiled as well, glad the kid learned his lesson at least.

" ... Hey, let's celebrate with that sword movie you like so much kid. "

The werewolf suggested, loving when the kid began hopping in glee. Soon the three began to head into the living room, both stopping in amaze when they found Pyro's fire beginning to glow brighter.

Finally, after 2 long weeks, the small blue flame that was Pyro began to flare out and burn brighter, even making it's way over to the table. The fire soon blazed harshly and took the form of a person, soon fading and reviling Pyro himself, who landed feet first on the table with a dull thud. The demon looked mildly different now, the most noticeable difference being that his wings were no longer torn, his clothes weren't tattered, and the purple lightning bolt scar over his left eye had disappeared. And, of course, the wound that sent him into such a state was gone as well. There were also a few more differences as well, being his jeans now had a black rim at the ends, his shoes were white, and there was a small hellfire flame on his chest, glowing mildly.

Pyro closed his eyes and began to stretch out, his wings opening wide and his tail stretching out perfectly straight, humming as if it felt nice to stretch out so. The demon soon sighed and relaxed, wings folding up and tail retreating to it's normal swirled position.

" Ahhh... phew MAN that feels better. "

Pyro sighed, the demon soon hopping off the table.

Wulfric blinked a bit, turning just in time to find Ember rushing over to the older and locking him in a tight hug. Not surprising, as the kid had missed his dad quite a considerable amount. Pyro expressed an Oof as Ember tackled him, chuckling a bit and patting his head a bit.

" Geez. Miss me much? "

Pyro joked, the child soon pulling back so Yuki could have her hug as well.

" You took so long love. "

Yuki said to him softly, her hand running along his chest gently, watching the tip of Pyro's tail beginning to flick happily.

" You almost had me worried sweetie. "

" I'm sorry love. "

Pyro said softly, running his hand through his beautiful wife's hair.

" It just... hurt. I-I needed the time to fully feel better. It's alright now though. "

The pair shared a kiss before departing, Pyro turning to Wulfric. The wolf stood ridged for a moment, wondering if the hellfire was upset with him for distracting him while he'd been sword fighting, leading to his ultimate diminish before. Leading to him getting stabbed with the sword. The hellfire soon walked right up to him, simply staring him down.

" ... You uh... "

Pyro mumbled, the glow on the hellfire symbol he had finally diminishing.

" ... You looked after these two while I was... "out of commission"? "

" ... yes sir. "

Wulfric responded softly, nodding afterwards.

" ... Thanks. "

The werewolf watched as the trio hugged, amazed with how close this family was. It was... cool to see really.

* * *

 **Hope this chapters as worth the wait guys. Again, sorry it took so long.**


End file.
